Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a display control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus that has high transmittance/reflectance and also maintains full color brightness and a display control method thereof.
Related Art
With the spread of electronic products, liquid crystal displays are massively applied to 3C products such as television sets, mobile phones, notebook computers and tablet computers. Especially in recent years, liquid crystal displays are further used in wearable apparatuses, for example, SmartWatch from Sony, iWatch from Apple, and Forerunner from Garmin. A wearable apparatus has advantages such as a small volume and portability; however, because of such a small volume, relatively, battery power of a wearable apparatus does not last long. A liquid crystal display screen on a wearable apparatus consumes a significant share of power, and therefore it becomes an important topic to make a liquid crystal display screen more power saving.
In a liquid crystal display screen, regardless of a transmissive display or a reflective display, to reduce power consumption of a backlight module during transmission of light rays, or to achieve readability during reflection of light rays, transmittance or reflectance of the display must be increased. Accordingly, in current methods, a white sub-pixel is added to red, green and blue sub-pixels to improve panel readability and reduce power consumption of a backlight module. However, for a white sub-pixel, a precise gray level control is still not obtainable. Therefore, full color brightness of a picture is reduced, and meanwhile, because of an excessively high proportion of white sub-pixels, when a picture is displayed, a washout phenomenon of overall colors occurs.